


Alone Together

by StitchedPig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, M/M, it's just implied nudity, there's a little bit of nudity but like there's no real description of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: My second fic!Hayseed discovers rain and it's not as bad as he thought it'd be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd! If there's anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it.   
> -  
> I really love Hayseed and farmer Mako and I wanted to do a fic since I haven't been able to draw much recently.  
> I hope you all like it! I tried to make it longer. Hopefully I can do a multi-chapter fic for Roadrat sometime soon?  
> -  
> My Tumblr and Twitter are BlueDyedBacon

The rain was slow and gentle against the old creaking house and there was a soft pitter patter on the windows. Mako had just finished making a cup of coffee for himself as Hayseed sat in front of one of the windows with his usual curiosity and interest. His burlap mask was placed beside him with care. 

Hayseed looked up slowly as Mako approached him and sat beside him in his worn out recliner. His bright orange eyes glowing dimly as he watched the man sit with a soft grunt and sigh as he relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. Mako opened his eyes and blew steam from the top of his coffee and took a sip and watched out of the window. 

Hayseed turned back to looking outside the window so that he and Mako would be sharing the view together. The world looked grey through the dusty window as the rain outside made drops of water stream and make lines across the glass. Hayseed had attempted to count each new stream of water but lost count too many times and finally gave up. This is when he was the most quiet.

Hayseed looked down at his foot and tilted his head as he thought about what he wanted to say. Mako glanced at the straw man at his feet and coughed quietly making Hayseed look up at him. He’s brow was drawn together as he thought about his words carefully. Something Hayseed rarely did especially when he was itching to say something to Mako. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Mako was the first to break the silence as he took another sip of his coffee and watched Hayseed. The straw man opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth once again as if in very serious thought. He finally sighed and loosened up. “I think I remember me past life… some of it… It’s a blur but...” He looked at his single flesh hand and then to the one made of metal. He held his flesh-like hand up to the window and stared at it.   
Mako quietly waited for Hayseed to go on. Drinking the rest of his coffee and setting the cup on the side table closest to him. “I.. I know the rain. I remember that.. cold feeling.. Being soaked up in all the water and playin’ in puddles…” He put his hand back down to his lap and shook his head. “I wanna play in it.. But I dunno if it’ll hurt. What if it makes me shrivel up?”

Hayseed stood up suddenly, taking his mask and placing it back over his face. His metallic eys made a soft clinking sound as he looked at Mako. “Why don’t ya play in tha rain, Mako?” The man blinked at the question and simply stated “Too old for that now…” Hayseed nodded and took one last look out of the window before he limped over to the door and opened it swiftly. 

Mako furrowed his brow in confusion and stood up as Hayseed went out onto the porch. He walked outside and onto the porch with Hayseed. The scarecrow was nervously holding his hand out to touch the rain. When there was no negative reaction to being touched by the water he quickly looked at Mako and even with his face covered the farmer could tell that Hayseed was grinning widely. 

Before Mako could even say a word Hayseed had hopped off the porch and onto the muddy ground below them. The scarecrow stood still waiting for something to happen and when nothing came he let out a loud holler of excitement and started running around in the rain and mud. “Mako! Mako Mako Mako Mako! Look at me! Whoa-“ Hayseed fell back and was laying in the mud. Mako was ready to rush out and grab Hayseed until the straw man started cackling. The farmer sighed with relief that Hayseed was fine and enjoying himself but made the immediate decision that Hayseed was not going back into the house until he cleaned himself up with the hose.

Mako was about to sit in the rocking chair on the porch when Hayseed shot up. “Join me, Mako!” The large man simply shook his head and told the scarecrow “No.” Hayseed whined and tried to muster up a plan to get Mako out into the mud with him. He took a quick look at the barn and made a decision on the spot. He rushed over to the barn door and started laughing. Hayseed rushed inside and grabbed the wheelbarrow the moment he spotted it next to the barn door and wheeled it outside. The moment he hit mud he got stuck and made frustrated noises as he rammed his stitched up stomach into the wheelbarrow when he tried to move it.

“Hayseed.. What are you doing?” Mako was leaning to the side to watch the scarecrow struggle with the wheelbarrow in the thick mud until he finally saw the straw man trip and fall into the mud like he did earlier but with more aggravation this time. He stood up with a stumble and tried to get handfuls of mud into the wheel barrow. “I’m. gonna. take this. mud. to tha pigs!” He piled as much mud as he could before he tried to push the wheelbarrow into the barn only for it to topple over. Hayseed screeched loudly and just sat in the mud when he finally felt defeated.

Mako stood with a sigh and stretched. “Hayseed let’s go back inside…” The scarecrow huffed and trudged through the mud until he was on the porch. He went to walk inside when a large hand stopped him from reaching the door. “You’re not going in just yet..” Hayseed saw that Mako had the water hose in his hand and was about to make a beeline back off the porch but the farmer had a firm grip on his overalls strap. He yelped and landed on his boney butt on the wooden floor of the old porch. Hayseed looked up at Mako who was adjusting the hose to a light pressure so he wouldn’t shoot a rocket of water at Hayseed’s fragile frame.

“Can’t we work something out?” Hayseed eyed the hose as Mako readied it. “You’re the one who wanted to play in the mud..” The scarecrow let out an ungodly squeal when Mako finally turned the hose on and washed off all the mud.  
\--  
Hayseed’s clothes, including his mask and prosthetics had been left outside so he wouldn’t bring in too much of the water that drenched his body and clothing. He sat in front of the fireplace grumbling to himself. “Like rain. Like mud. Don’t like the hose.”  
He repeated what Mako said to him in a mocking tone as he rocked back in forth in a warm fuzzy blanket he had been given. “You’re the one who wanted to play in the mud.” He mumbled a few more things before Mako came into the room with him and sat down beside him with a soft grunt. He had changed into pajama pants and a tshirt after they came back inside and he had set Hayseed down with the blanket.

“You still mad?” The farmer asked him with a tone of concern as he looked at the straw man. Hayseed stopped rocking and stared at the fire burning for a few moments before he pulled his head out from under the blanket and looked at Mako before his eyes wavered and he looked away. He never kept eye contact for long but it didn’t bother Mako any. 

“Nah, mate.. ’m not mad at ya.” 

Mako patted Hayseed on the head for a second and the scarecrow leaned into the contact. He hummed quietly and moved so he could rest his head on Mako’s lap and continue to earn some light and gentle head scratching. Hayseed looked up when he felt the farmer stop scratching his itchy scalp and whined softly. Mako yawned and attempted to rub the sleep away from his eyes as he felt himself beginning to doze off. 

“Bedtime?” Hayseed sat up and looked at Mako questioningly. The farmer grunted as he stood up slowly and reached a hand down for Hayseed so he could pick the scarecrow up. Hayseed eagerly hopped right into Mako’s arms and giggled as he was carried through the hall and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they reached the room Mako set Hayseed down on the bed and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the side-table.

Hayseed quickly rushed under the covers and made himself a large lump hidden beneath layers of blankets. As Mako sat down on the bed he could hear very soft and muffled giggling from Hayseed. The scarecrow poked his head out from the covers and grinned at Mako. “I like tha rain an’ all but nothin’ beats how warm your bed is, Mako.” The farmer gave a small snort in response as he lifted the covers up and over himself but only covered his legs for the time being. He picked up a book that was next to the lamp and opened it to where he left off.

“Gonna read a new chapter ta’night?” Hayseed wiggled up to rest his head against Mako’s chest and he got the response of a strong arm wrapping around him and pulling him close. “mhm… I read a chapter a night.. More if there’s a good part..” Hayseed looked at the words in the book but everything was a blur for him. He couldn’t see well without the lenses on his sack mask so he squinted and leaned forward a bit to get a better look. After only a few seconds he gave up with a loud huff and rested his head back onto Mako’s side. 

Mako paused his reading to glance at Hayseed for a moment. “I can read to you if you’re that interested, Hayseed…” The scarecrow huffed again and shook his head saying “nah” and then proceeded to pick at the hair on Mako’s arm.   
The farmer grew irritated quickly by this pestering and smacked Hayseed’s hand away. Hayseed made a small whine in response but gave up picking at him. Mako quietly placed a bookmark and set his book back on the table next to him. Hayseed perked up and wiggled away so Mako could lie down on his side. He wanted to face away from Hayseed so he’d be facing the edge of the bed but decided he’d lay on the side facing the scarecrow.   
Hayseed was laying on his side facing Mako so he could stare at him. He giggled and clung to the taller man as they lay in bed. He looked up and stared at Mako for a while before he realized the man hadn’t taken his hair down yet. “Ya gonna let your hair down, Mako?” He received a small “hmm” as Mako used one hand to undo his hair and toss the rubberband somewhere behind him. It’s not like he didn’t want to lose any hairbands he just wasn’t in the mood to roll back over and place it on the table. So if he finds it on the floor later then he finds it, if not well…

Mako closed his eyes to sleep but behind his eyelids he could see that he was being watched. Hayseed’s glowing orange eyes were scanning every bit of his face. At least what he could see without his lenses. “Are you going to stare at me all night or are you gonna sleep?” Hayseed’s eyes shifted around as he glanced in a few directions. “Yeh.. But can I ask you somethin’ first?”

Mako sighed a tired sigh and opened his eyes to look at his partner. “You couldn’t ask this before I turned the light off?” Hayseed shifted and glanced at Mako’s face and then somewhere off behind him before his line of sight travelled back to Mako. “Could ya kiss me? Ya only did it once or twice before. Maybe more? Don’t remember. But ya didn’t do it now so..”

Mako blinked and almost felt like laughing. He gave a thoughtful hum as he thought of a response for the question. “If you want a kiss you can do it yourself.. You don’t have to wait for me to kiss you to get kisses..” Hayseed grinned widely. The stitched corners of his mouth making his grin even deeper. “Ya coulda told me that! I’d of been givin’ ya kisses every second of the day!” He hopped up and placed a kiss on Mako’s head. The farmer closed his eyes and hummed. Hayseed kissed every spot of Mako’s face that he could reach before he wiggled under the covers with excitement. 

Mako opened his eyes for a brief moment and then he wrapped an arm around Hayseed’s back and pulled him close. He placed a small and soft kiss on Hayseed’s dry lips and the scarecrow was so giddy he was shaking.   
“Hm.. Get your dose of bedtime kisses..?” Mako smiled tiredly as he relaxed and yawned. The rain outside had come to a halt and the clouds were cleaning out enough that the Moon could shine through the curtains and spread a soft light over Mako as he began to fall asleep. Hayseed yawned and said “Nnnope…” as he started to doze off against Mako and he finally closed his glowing eyes, which dimmed as he fell asleep.


End file.
